


Soundtrack Shopping...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [6]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And bickering like a couple, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack Shopping...

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, wee!
> 
> There's more coming, since there's more art on Crowthis' blog, but they'll have to wait before I upload them :D

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com/).

“Are you  _sure_  this is going to work?” Thor ask, vaguely hesitant despite the faith he has in his brother. “I mean it Loki, this is really, really,  _really_  important to me and I don’t want to do it wrong and….”

“Thor, when have I ever mislead you?”

“…”

“Okay, point. But I’m not trying to trick you here, promise. Against all odds you managed to find and  _keep_  a girlfriend who not only has a brain but uses it, as opposed to Sif. If I absolutely must have a sister-in-law someday, Jane is and will remain my first choice.”

“Loki, we’re Bros, not brothers. And Sif wasn’t  _that_  bad, you know.”

“Word to the wise:  _don’t_  tell that to Jane tonight. And get this CD out of your hands  _now_.”

“I didn’t….”

“Thor, you are my blood brother, I know everything about your sick habits and I  _know_  it’s hard for you to resist Celine Dion but if you  _really_  want Jane to say yes, you will do as I say and leave this monstrosity.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Celine! And I’m sure Jane wouldn’t mind it anyways.”

But Thor still sets the CD back.


End file.
